Two More Andamorphs
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: finally get to meet Aximili's kids! after Lyzah's Journal. now, the Animorphs, my friends, and i go back to our rightful time, but something goes wrong.


disclaimer: i don't own Animorphs. i own myself, this Teague, and everyone else.

chapter one-Anily

the next morning, there was a meeting called. Samantha, Ria, Jake, Marco, Loren, the future Rachel and Tobias,and i flew there. when we arrived, we asked what was going on. everyone was there. past and future.

"another Andalite is coming," the future Marco told us.

"who?" i asked. "which one of the Andalites are coming?"

"my child." the future Ax answered.

"you're child?!" i yelled. "that's great! do you know what is your child's name? is it a boy or girl?"

"i do not know if my child is a female or male. neither the name,"

"do you at least know how old your child is?" i was surprised. i barely knew a parent that didn't know their child. the other way, yes. but not how it was with Ax and his child.

"my child is the same age as the others' children."

i was even more surprised. "you haven't seen your child in 13 years?"

he sadly nodded. "he/she will be coming in three of your hours,"

"they're every one's hours,"

"their every one's hours," Marco and i answered.

"i see why you two married," p. Tobias joked. "you two are very alike."

"Tobias! how could you?!" i joked back. we all laughed and waited for three hours.

we ran to the center of Tobias' meadow. Loren and i made it just in time.

a Andalite ship landed. the hatch door opened. two females and a male came out. i think one of the females was the future Ax's wife. the elder female ran to Ax.

"Aximili," she said.

"Kylin," (future) Ax replied as they hugged. he faced us. "this is my wife, Kylin-Harriot-Marquin." he turned to Kylin again.he asked her something.

"our daughter's name is Casjar-Liuntan-Pyloor, and our son's name is Elfangor-Harriot-Isthil." she answered.

(future) Ax's eyes showed shock. "they're both ours?"

Kylin nodded. she motioned for Casjar and Elfangor to come over. they hugged their Father.

it was like how i first met Elfangor. i mean, the first Elfangor. we were happy for him. the reunited family walked off to talk to each other.

we all walked to the house that we were staying in.

it was a few weeks after we arrived. we decided to go back to our time.

i built the Time Matrix again. we lined up how we had before. the other's kept their minds blank. i pictured Earth of our time.

the world around us changed. the future us and our children faded. the others disappeared. when the future disappeared, each of us had picture our home at a time.

Tobias and i were left. we were going to my house. Tobias and i needed to talk about my-i mean, our- first time we met.

my room appeared around us.

"something changed," Tobias said.

"what?"

"before we left, wasn't there windows and a door?"

i looked around. "this isn't my home," i noticed. "i'm going to try and contact Ax with my thought voice," i concentrated on the others.

chapter two- Aximili

_Ax, something isn't right with my room, _i heard Anily's thought voice say.

_what's wrong, Anily?  
_

_ there isn't any windows, doors, or even my secret escape route here. we're trapped,  
_

_ that's impossible, if you pictured it correctly, you should be in your home.  
_

_ look around you, Ax, _Tobias said. _is there anything different about your Scoop?  
_

_ the exit is h_ere, i pushed it. _but it won't open.  
_

_ who ever did this, doesn't want us out of our homes, _Anily replied. _and i can't call the future us because the Time Window/Contact is outside with Erek.  
_

_ who do you think did this, Ax? _Tobias inquired.

_Crayak,  
_

SADLY IT WAS I. a voice answered.

"Ellimist!"

chapter three- Marco

"this can't be my home," i said. "this is a complete house, i only live in a apartment,"

"Marco! dinner is ready!" my mom yelled. _  
_

_ my mom? now this really isn't right. my mom is Visser One,  
_

YOU ARE RIGHT, MARCO. I AM VERY SORRY. I CAN NOT LET YOU OUT OF THIS HOME.

"Ellimist!"

chapter four- Jake

Tom was standing above me. with a Dracon Beam in his hands.

"i got you now, Jake." he said grimly. "you and your so called "Andalite Bandits" are goners,"

"Tom! no! fight it Tom!" i yelled. "you can win it! don't let the Yeerk win! i did it, Tom! you can do it to!"

the Yeerk smirked. "Tom is no longer. he is defeated. and so are you," i kept on yelling to my brother. he dropped the Dracon.

"no," he said, grabbing his ears. "i won't do it," he replied. "i won't kill my own brother. i won't let you win," his hands left from his ears.

"but i have Tom," the Yeerk answered. "i already won," he picked up the Dracon, and fired.

I AM SORRY JAKE. I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE FROM THIS REALITY.

"Ellimist!"

chapter five- Rachel

David had somehow became a Yeerk, and i couldn't move. i was a Controller.

he was making me kill everyone i loved. he was torturing me.

_no,_i cried softly._don't kill them,  
_

my hand rose with a sharp blade above my sister Jordan. it fell on her heart.

it's to late Rachel, David laughed. you're all alone,

I CANNOT HELP YOU RACHEL. MANY APOLOGIES.

"Ellimist!" i managed to yell.

chapter six- Cassie

i had killed Jake. i didn't know how it happened. all i know was that i killed him.

i ran far into the woods. when i was far from the edges of the woods, and Tobias and Ax's homes, i sat down and cried.

"what have i done?" i asked helplessly to the sky.

YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING. IT IS WHAT I HAD DONE,

"Ellimist!"

chapter seven- Tobias

Lyzah fell. it was happening again. she was dieing like how she was in the broken timeline.

"no!" i yelled."this can't be happening!"

"what's happening Tobias?" some one's voice asked.

"no, my twin can't be dieing again!"

"what do you mean Tobias? i'm not dieing," two firm hands grabbed me. "listen Tobias, i'm not dieing. i'm all right. there's nothing wrong with me. you imaging thing, Tobias. snap out of it!"

"Lyzah?" i said dizzily. "what happened?"

"a illusion. Ellimist or Crayak is playing tricks on us." she answered. "they have gone crazy. i found out that the items needed to make the Time Window was under my bed. i made it and every one is facing one of their worst nightmares."

"then how come you aren't facing yours?"

"mine was losing Father and Mother. that happened. i remember that well. if i remember it clearly or it just happened, it can't work. the others don't remember or never had what their facing before."

"what were the others facing?"

"Jake was being killed by Tom's Yeerk, Cassie had killed Jake, Rachel killed everyone she loved because David controlled her, Marco was facing his mom/Visser One in his home. Ax didn't really face a nightmare. you faced myself dieing the way i had in the other timeline."

"how did you get me out of the illusion?"

"just had to get my voice though the illusion. once my voice was accepted, i grabbed you to let you know that i was okay."

"can we get the others out?"

"depends if we can get out ourselves," she jerked her head towards where her door used to be.

"is it okay if i try to bust us out?"

"be my guest," she pointed her hand to the wall.

i morphed Hork-Bajir. when i finished, i started to slice to the wall. soon, i noticed a polar bear ramming the wall with me. we soon got out.

"oh. my. god." Lyzah said after we demorphed.

the skies were a sickening shade of green. red greedy tongues grabbed air. there were Kandronas everywhere.

"it looks like something i wrote when i was ten. i had visions about you guys so i wrote about what i thought may happen if we were together. i had been woken up by Toby. she showed me what happened. Ellimist told us it was Crayak and Visser One's-the current Visser Three- plan. they made our land a Yeerk home-world." she explained. she started to morph me." it's best not to walk here," she said after she finished.

we flew until we saw one of the others homes. the first one we saw was Jake's.

chapter eight- Jake

the moment kept on happening over and over again. Tom's Yeerk didn't stop killing me. Tom kept on breaking though, but was defeated. i couldn't change the way it happened. someone was rewinding it the pressing play again and again.

"Jake!"someone yelled. "can you hear me man? it's not real! we can get you out!"

"Tobias?" i whispered. "who's we?"

"me and Lyzah. now you can hear me, you should hear her. do you hear her?"

"Jake, if you can't hear me, we can't get you out,"

"i hear both of you."

"good."

"good." they said.

some one's hands grabbed my wrist. Tom disappeared. i only saw Lyzah and Tobias.

"morph falcon. we can't walk on the ground outside." Lyzah told me as she morphed Tobias. when we finished, we flew out the hole in my wall. next one to get: Cassie.

chapter nine- Cassie

i witnessed myself killing Jake ten times already._when will it stop? _i thought.

"Cassie? can you hear me? answer me, Cassie," Jake's voice asked. i could hear his voice, but i couldn't see him.

i nodded.

"what about me and Tobias, Cassie? can you hear us?" Lyzah said.

"this won't stop if you don't hear all of us," Tobias explained.

i nodded again.

"get ready, Cassie." Jake replied.

both my wrists were grabbed. soon, the woods i was in was gone. i saw Jake, Lyzah, and Tobias' faces. i hugged Jake, then we morphed birds to find Marco.

chapter ten- Marco

i was fighting my mom again. sixth time in a row.

"who would have thought my host's son was a so called Andalite Bandit," Visser One sneered.

"i won't fight you," i replied.

"why? Marco's to scared to hurt his mommy? Ha."

"Marco! it's fake! none of it's real!" someone yelled.

"huh?"

"can you hear us all, Marco?" another asked.

"we need you to concentrate on our voices," yet another stated.

"we're going to get you out of there, buddy." a fourth said.

"Tobias? Lyzah? Cassie? Jake?" i inquired. "how can you be here?" instead of an answer, two pairs of hands grabbed me. in a while, i saw the others' faces. "where's Xena and Ax?"

"we're getting them. morph bird," Lyzah answered. i followed them to Rachel's home.

chapter eleven- Rachel

when my friends and family were alive again, David made me kill them every time.

"Xena!" Marco said. "we're not dead."

"it's a illusion," Jake finished.

"if you can hear us all," Lyzah started.

"we can get you out," Cassie replied.

"don't worry, Rach. we'll get you out," Tobias comforted.

someone held a firm grip on my hands. the others' appeared.

"Ax?" i inquired.

"getting there," Tobias answered.

we morphed and flew quickly to Ax's scoop.

chapter twelve- Aximili

the Domeship was falling. i was reliving my crash land on Earth... for the fifth time.

"Ax-man, can you hear me?" Tobias asked.

"we need you out of there fast," Anily stated.

"it's the Yeerk home-world out here," Prince Jake explained.

"hurry up in there!" Rachel yelled.

"we can't keep these Mortons out forever!" Marco replied.

"Ax," Anily said quickly. "if you can hear all of us, we will be able to get you out."

a hand reached for mine. soon, i was back in my scoop.

"what happened?" Rachel's voice asked.

"the Mortons," Marco stated. "they're gone. so has- oh no,"

"what's wrong, Marco?" Anily asked as we ran outside. the others quickly morphed.

"we have company, " Marco answered. soon, we saw it.

the Blade-ship.

chapter thirteen- Anily

"hello, Andalite Bandits." Visser Three said. "i see you escaped my plans. what's this? you found a female Andalite to join you?" he meant me.

"what do you want, Visser Three?" i inquired.

"i simply want to kill you. see, if you hadn't escaped, i could have ruled the world. oh. and, you won't be seeing your friend the Ellimist anymore. he is ours now."

"that's impossible, "Ax stated. "Ellimist can't be captured."

"oh, but he has. he can only do as i say now. there is no way for you to save him. but for now, you have to worry about saving yourselves." Visser Three roared. "you can run, but you can't hide,"

Controllers of all types ran a us. twenty Horks, ten humans, and thirty Taxxons. we soon finished them all.

"you really need to get a newer army," i said. the others were silence. they couldn't risk being found out." that one's too easy."

"on the count of three," Jake told us. "one, two, three!"

we charged at Visser Three. two Andalites, one Siberian tiger, one Grizzly bear, a Gorilla, and two Wolves.

the Visser had became severely wounded, and died. the Ellimist appeared.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH, he said. he looked at me. LYZAH, YOUR FRIENDS HAVE NOT BEEN THOUGH THIS. I WILL RETURN YOU TO THE REAL WORLD. CRAYAK HAD MADE THIS WORLD AND MADE YOU ALL ENTER IT. HE MADE VISSER CAPTURE ME. THE REAL VISSER THREE IS STILL HERE ON EARTH. DO NOT WORRY. THE FIGHT IS ALMOST DONE. with that, we were sent back to our homes.

it was a few months after that happened. it was the year 1998. we had won the war. the others' power to morph was wearing off. i gave them the same power i had. but not before Tobias became a human _nothlit_ so he could stay with Rachel. we all got married that day. Jake and Cassie, Tobias and Rachel, Ax and Kylin, and finally Marco and me. Marco and i didn't really kiss though. Ax and Kylin went back to their home-world to tell their families.

a year later, a month apart, Cassie, Rachel, and i gave birth.

after Jared and Anily were born, we had a group picture. Ax was there too. we lived a happy life. when our children were thirteen, we gave them the morphing power. we couldn't have wished for a better life.

wrote by: Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk


End file.
